The present invention generally relates to electrical power distribution apparatus, and more particularly relates to low cost, multi-function, rack mountable electrical power distribution apparatus and systems.
Research and development of computer technology has continually produced smaller and more compact systems. However, electrical power distribution units and systems for supplying power to electrical devices, such as computers and other critical equipment, in a building or other facility have remained bulky and sometimes difficult to work with.
Conventionally, electrical power coming into a facility passes into a free-standing power distribution unit (PDU) that includes a substantial plurality of output circuits. Each of these circuits is hard-wired to cables which are passed through conduits for distances of up to about 200 feet or more, to individual components of critical equipment. A total conduit run of up to about 3000 feet per PDU can occur. This wiring is often run through floors and walls of the facility during the electrical wiring phase of building construction. Electrical outputs initiating from such free-standing PDUs are typically provided as cables that are accessible through walls and floors of the facility.
Electrical needs in a building frequently change, typically by an increase in demand for more output circuits to accommodate more pieces of equipment. Power strips including a number of plug receptacles and having a single circuit breaker may be connected to a wall receptacle. However, in many cases, a power strip is not appropriate or sufficient for large scale changes in electrical needs, or for accommodating additional pieces of critical equipment which requires hard-wired connections to the power source.
The process of re-cabling electrical output circuits from the PDU, for example, to more strategic locations within the facility, is a costly, labor intensive task, which typically requires the work of outside contractors who specialize in electrical cabling and rewiring. Because of the inherent difficulty of accessing a specific wire or cable from the numerous, and sometimes tangled masses of cables and wires concealed within walls or floors of the facility, obsolete and unusable cables are often left in place adding to the confusion and difficulty of maintaining or controlling such wiring.
Clearly, there is a need for a power distribution units and systems that address the concerns presented by conventional systems.